The present invention relates to industrial process control or monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system that adds wireless capability to field devices in such systems.
In industrial settings, control systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes, and the like. Typically, the control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to the control circuitry in the control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system, including all devices used in the measurement, control and monitoring of industrial processes.
Some field devices include a transducer. A transducer is understood to mean either a device that generates an output signal based on a physical input or that generates a physical output based on an input signal. Typically, a transducer transforms an input into an output having a different form. Types of transducers include various analytical equipment, pressure sensors, thermistors, thermocouples, strain gauges, flow transmitters, positioners, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights, and others.
Typically, each field device also includes communication circuitry that is used for communicating with a process control room, or other circuitry, over a process control loop. In some installations, the process control loop is also used to deliver a regulated current and/or voltage to the field device for powering the field device. The process control loop also carries data, either in an analog or digital format.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the control room by two-wire process control current loops, with each device connected to the control room by a single two-wire control loop. Typically, a voltage differential is maintained between the two wires within a range of voltages from 12-45 volts for analog mode and 9-50 volts for digital mode. Some analog field devices transmit a signal to the control room by modulating the current running through the current loop to a current proportional to the sensed process variable. Other analog field devices can perform an action under the control of the control room by controlling the magnitude of the current through the loop. In addition to, or in the alternative, the process control loop can carry digital signals used for communication with field devices. Digital communication allows a much larger degree of communication than analog communication. Field devices that communicate digitally can respond to and communicate selectively with the control room and/or other field devices. Further, such devices can provide additional signaling such as diagnostics and/or alarms.
In some installations, wireless technologies have begun to be used to communicate with field devices. Wireless operation simplifies field device wiring and setup. Wireless installations are currently used in which the field device is manufactured to include an internal battery, potentially charged by a solar cell, or other technique to obtain power without any sort of wired connection. Problems exist in using an internal battery as the energy demands of wireless devices may vary greatly depending on numerous factors such as the device reporting rate, device elements, et cetera. A power and communication system that is external to the field device for wireless communication would be a significant improvement in this area.